Bon au trésor pour paiement différé
by Tsukiko-dono
Summary: Des dettes ? Beaucoup de gens en avaient envers lui. Mais lui, en avait-il ? Il y avait bien cette histoire vielle de vingt-ans, qu'il n'avait toujours pas réglé. Pourquoi ne pas le faire, maintenant qu'il était au sommet ?


**Bon au trésor pour paiement différé**

_J'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction après avoir relu le tome 60 de One piece. Remerciement spécial à ma chère sœur (que je ne nommerais ici que sous le surnom de "Gros George" -elle se reconnaîtra) Merci à toi pour les barres qu'on c'est faites pendent la relecture X'-) ! (à précisé qu'il reste surement quelques incorruptibles fautes) Sur ce, je vous laisse lire._

C'était une journée ensoleillée pour la petite île de Dawn, en East Blue. Dans la belle ville de Goa, les rues étaient en pleine effervescence. Loin des troubles qui avait agité le monde il y a de cela quelques temps, la ville et sa population vivaient dans le calme et la sérénité qu'offrait ce royaume d'apparence tranquille. Sur les pavées de pierre lisse, les passants allaient et venaient de boutique en boutique, faisant leurs emplettes, vaquant à leurs occupations comme à l'accoutumé. Dans une des nombreuses rues commerçantes du centre ville, la foule semblait à son comble. Nobles et bourgeois étaient venu en nombre pour acheter victuailles et produit de luxe à un prix plus qu'onéreux.

Un air supérieure fixé sur ses trait comme une seconde peau, l'allure fière et la posture digne de son statu de noble, un jeune homme dans la vingtaine faisait lui aussi ses achats au centre ville. Dans quelques jours, sa chère et tendre épouse fêterait son vingt-cinquième anniversaire, aussi se devait-il de lui apporter un présent digne de ce nom.

Bien sur, il aurait mille fois préféré confier cette tâche à l'un de ses domestique. Il était un noble de la haute, à présent, et ce genre de besogne ne lui revenait en rien. Seulement voilà, son épouse avait encore une fois fait un de ses caprices de bonne femme, le contraignant à lui acheter en main propre. Il retint de justesse un grimasse dédaigneuse, comme s'il avait du temps à perdre pour ce genre de futilité. De plus, la parade de diamants qu'il comptait acquérir pour sa femme ne ferrait que s'ajouter à la collection innombrable de bijou et autre joyau qu'elle possédait déjà.

Marchand toujours dans les rues noir de monde, le pommeau de sa canne bien en main, il poursuivit son chemin à travers les commerces de plus en plus fastueux. Les devantures toutes ornées de gravure d'or, de bois précieux ou encore de marbre taillé avec la plus grande finesse, étaient faites dans l'unique but de ravir l'œil et de prouver ainsi la richesse des lieux. Un doux parfin d'épisse s'élevait des divers magasin, les grossistes de la ville assuraient que sa population ne manque de rien, approvisionné le port. Certain restaurant renommé laissaient transparaître un délicat arôme, invitant les passants à s'abandonner à des saveurs des plus exquise. C'était une journée somme toute banal.

Ajustant sa tenu pour s'assurer que celle-ci n'ai pas été dérangé lorsqu'il passait parmi la foule, Stelly réfléchissait déjà à la somptueuse réception qu'il donnerait à son manoir en hommage à sa femme. C'était l'occasion parfaite de prouver tout le prestige de son nom. Il se devait d'y servir des plats au gout raffiné et au prix exorbitant. Il lui fallait aussi commander de nouvelles robes pour ses filles, celles-ci devaient paraître sur leurs meilleurs jours si elles espéraient trouver un mari convenable comportant un statu social très élevé. Ainsi, soieries, perles, pierres précieuses, plumes et étoffes d'une grande finesse se devaient d'être sortit pour l'occasion.

Plongé dans ses pensés, il ne fit pas attention à se qui l'entourait, aussi ce fut mécontent qu'il s'apprêta à injurier l'homme qui s'était arrêté devant lui, qu'importe si c'était lui qui n'avait pas regardé devant lui. Il était membre de la haute noblesse bon sang ! Ses plaintes moururent dans sa gorge alors qu'il relevait les yeux pour constater le spectacle devant lui.

Au beau milieu de la rue, marchant à découvert comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre : l'homme le plus recherché du monde avançait fièrement, un large sourire venant étirer ses lèvres. Son long manteau d'une couleur rouge criarde flottait derrière lui à la manière d'une cape, tenu par le seul biais de ses épaules, orné d'épaulette d'orée. C'était bien là l'unique chose qui donnait un air noble à sa tenu. Le reste de ses frusques se composait d'un short simple et d'une chemise sans manche laissée ouverte, laissant entrevoir un torse musclé parcourut de cicatrise. Quelques troues avaient été rapiécé, certain pan de la chemise étaient noirci, brûlé sans doute. On pouvait même très nettement imaginer les sabres et les balle de tromblon qui étaient venu déchirer un peu plus la tenu déjà bien abîmé.

La foule s'était tût, un mélange de crainte et de respect avait prit place dans l'esprit de toute les personnes présentes. Le rassemblement s'était divisé, formant une sorte de cortège pour laisser passer celui que tout le monde appelait désormais le roi des pirates. Personne n'osait parler, pas un bruit, ni même un murmure ne venait rompre le calme apparent qui s'était lourdement installé. Le roi des pirates quant à lui, semblait se moquer de la présence du publique comme si il ne le voyait pas vraiment.

Soudainement, Stelly remarqua enfin la présence des deux hommes à ses cotés et son souffle sembla le quitter un instant. La foule dut suivre le même mouvement que lui, car une fois que tous eurent aperçut les deux autres personne qui accompagnait le seigneur des pirate, les réactions se firent enfin entendre:

-Le roi des pirates !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

-A ses coté, c'est son second, dit le meilleur sabreur du monde !

-Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose !

De toute part, les répliques fusèrent, laissant échapper faiblement l'affolement contenu jusqu'à là. Mais Stelly s'en fichait pas mal, ce n'était pas le roi des pirates ni même son bras droit qui avaient manqué de lui faire perdre ses moyens. Non c'était lui ! Là, placé à gauche du roi des océans. Les même yeux bleu, les même cheveux blond et bouclé. Tous semblait identique et pourtant si loin du garçon de dix ans qu'il avait rencontré, il y a de cela plus de vingt ans. Même son chapeau haute forme ornée d'une paire de lunette de tir était résté semblable. Bien sur il y avait certain détaille changé, comme la cicatrice qui barrait un coté de son visage, la trace d'une brûlure surement. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, il reverrait le garçon dont il avait hérité la place et le titre de noble, Stelly n'y aurait pas crut.

Le trio poursuit sa route, avançant sans même jeter un œil à la foule toujours figée. C'était tout simplement hallucinant. Personne n'osait faire quoi que se soit, paralysé par une sorte de force, une prestance que semblait dégager le seigneur de tous les pirates. La scène donnait un effet de contraste des plus remarquable entre le décor et les trois protagoniste. Ils étaient comme une anomalie dans cette toile d'abondance et de richesse. La peau tanné par le soleil, de multiple cicatrise criblant leurs torse, marque des innombrables batailles qu'ils avaient mené. Cela semblait bien étrange pour ces gens de la haute qui n'avaient connu que la vie facile qu'apporte leurs position.

-Et Sabo ! Tu te souviens par où c'était ? Demanda le seigneur d'un ton joyeux en portant une main à son chapeau de paille.

-Si ma mémoire est bonne, ça doit être par là. Répondit le concerné en indiquant d'un geste une rue situé à quelques mètres de là.

Les trois hommes prirent donc la direction indiqué, sous l'œil médusé de l'assistance. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant l'enseigne d'un restaurent, ni trop chique ni trop humble. Le trio semblait hésiter, observant d'un œil hagard la vitrine de l'hostellerie. Le second de l'équipage alla se poster à l'entrée, une main sur le manche de son Katana, caressant la garde du pouce. Il observait la foule de son unique œil, prêt à dégainer au moindre mouvement suspect. Son capitaine semblait plongée dans ses souvenirs, ses yeux noir masqués pas l'ombre de son chapeau.

Finalement, l'aîné du trio désigna le store dressé devant les portes. Un demi sourire étirant ses fine lèvres.

-C'est bien ici, on a atterri en catastrophe la dessus après avoir défoncé la fenêtre.

-Ah oui, j'me souviens. C'était trop drôle. Fit L'homme au chapeau de paille en riant.

D'un commun accord, ils entrèrent, poussant la porte d'un pas confiant.

-Bonjours ! Fit la voie joyeuse du pirate en arrivant devant l'accueille.

Toute les personnes présente se figèrent, se qui n'empêcha pas le forbans de poursuivre :

-C'est pour régler un paiement, z'avez toujours mon bon au trésor ?

Le silence ce fit, pendent lequel chacun s'observait comme si l'autre était fou. Les yeux exorbités, l'assemblait ne pipa mot. Finalement, alors que le dénommé Sabo s'apprêtait à dire quelques chose, une femme s'avança. Habillée en tenu de serveuse, ses cheveux gris maintenus en deux couettes de chaque coté de sa tête, elle souriait.

-Je me suis toujours demandé si vous reviendriez un jour, dit-elle en tendent un simple morceau de papier plié en quatre. Celui-ci avait l'air vieux, le blanc avait laissé sa place au jaune et les coins avaient été corné, preuve de l'usure.

L'homme au chapeau de paille le déplia, lisant avec un grand sourire. Son acolyte se pencha par dessus son épaule pour y lire le message écrit il y a plus de vingt ans.

"Bon au trésor pour paiement différé"

L'écriture était grossière mais cela restait lisible, en bas de la note, on avait signé sous le nom de Luffy.

-26 bol de ramen et une vitre brisé si je me souviens bien, fit la femme avec un sourire.

-Tenez, s'qui reste c'est pour les intérêts ! Fit le pirate en sortant de sous son manteau un énorme sac emplie de pièce d'or.

Et comme il était arrivé, il repartit. Dehors, la paralysie général avait enfin prit fin. De nombreux soldats étaient venu tenter d'arrêter le roi des pirates, qui avaient eux le culot de venir jusqu'ici. Dans la rue, la bataille avait éclaté, non pas contre les soldats mais contre l'épéiste et le cuisinier de l'équipage. Les deux combattant semblaient se disputer pour une raison bien futile, se qui plomba quelques peu l'ambiance. Voyant leurs Capitaine arriver, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant.

-Oye, Capitaine, on mets les voiles ! Annonça le chef cuisinier au sourcille étrange.

-Ouaip' ! Fit le concerné en envoyant son poing élastique renverser une dizaine d'ennemie.

Quelques seconde plus tard, une véritable armé de soldat s'était mit à courser les hors la lois. Inclinant son chapeau, le roi des pirate lâcha un coup de son Haki, faisant tomber comme des mouches la plus part des personnes présente.

-Oye, Luffy ! Préviens quand tu fais ça ! Rappela Zoro on rengainant ses sabres.

-Shihihi ! Sourit celui-ci en courant vers le port, pressé de rejoindre son navire.

Et ainsi, l'équipage de Thousand Sunny et le révolutionnaire repartirent, sous le regard abasourdie de la population et celui enragé de la marine.

_Pour celle et ceux qui se demande qui est Stelly, c'est l'enfant que les parents de Sabo on adopté après qu'il ai fui de chez lui. Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis en commentaire :-) :please: !_


End file.
